


Insomniac

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: smut69, Community: wordclaim50, Fantasy, Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2006, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her last resort for sleep crosses an unexpected line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM challenge fic for May 13th 2006;  
> smut69 challenge prompt "self-love";  
> wordclaim50 challenge prompt "PWP".  
> Set prior to season 2 finale. Not beta-read.

Elizabeth couldn’t sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, she found her brain moving quickly to another subject, to another thing on Atlantis that required her attention. It wasn’t new to her; for years she had found herself unable to shut down her mind when her body needed rest. She’d already thought of counting sheep, but that had failed. She’d gone for a walk from her quarters to her office, and she’d been told that the men who would not let her into the room had strict orders from Dr. Beckett to make sure she didn’t stay up all night working there. She’d smiled at them politely, nodded her head in acknowledgement and left.

Lying in her bed, wearing the T-shirt she usually slept in, she let her mind race through things that she might be able to try in order to get to sleep. She’d tried most of them, but…

Settling on the last reasonable option she hadn’t chosen before, Atlantis’ commander sighed before letting her eyes slip shut as she slid a hand beneath her shirt. Moments later, the other hand followed it.

She didn’t normally allow herself to think about anyone under her command while she touched herself; tonight, she didn’t care, feeling the need for rest more than the need to keep her thoughts on the side of propriety.

She brought to bear her memories, body as well as mind remembering how certain touches had felt, how much she’d wanted to take it all just a little further… Letting a low groan escape her, ever-thankful for the Ancients’ soundproofing, she continued to stroke herself, pressing harder and faster until finally she had to clutch the sheets tightly, her eyes slammed shut and her back forming a perfect arch.

Elizabeth cried out a name as she came, her body shuddering.

Moments later, when she returned to herself, her breathing still heavy, she stared at the ceiling and bit her lower lip in anxiety. She’d sworn to herself that she’d never cross that particular line, but tonight…

_Well, things will be clearer in the morning,_ she finally decided, and with that, curled up to sleep.

_-fin_


End file.
